


The Letter

by Edom



Series: Letter [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian recieves a letter from Justin 5 months after the blond left without explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you

It was a Friday night and Brian was at a family dinner at Deb's. He hadn't been to one in the last 5 months, not since Justin had left him without a word. The only reason he was here tonight was because Michael had pressured him into coming.

It had been quite a shock when Justin left. Brian thought that they were doing really well. If he had been asked, he would have said that they were happy. That was before he came home from work one day and found all of Justin's things gone, though. He had been devastated and had thrown himself into his work. He hadn't been drinking or drugging; he hadn't even been tricking all that much.

They were all sitting in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready when the doorbell rang. Carl got up to open it and saw a rather big man standing outside.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Brian Kinney."

"And what do you want with Brian?"

"I have a letter for him."

"I can give it to him."

"No, I was told to give it to him directly. I was warned that someone might offer to take it to him, and then never do it."

"Ok. Brian, it's for you."

Brian got up and went to the door.

"Hi? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of a friend. I have a letter for you."

The man got the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Brian. Brian took it and froze; he recognized the handwriting as Justin's. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch as if in a trance. He opened the letter and started reading. His eyes grew wider and wider the more he read, and it was plain to see that he was pissed beyond words. When he was done, he got up, went to Michael, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the wall.

"Brian, what the hell are you doing?"

Deb shrieked, and Ben tried to wrestle his husband free of Brian's death grip.

"Mel, would you be kind enough to read the letter out loud? Then, maybe you will all understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Mel looked somewhat puzzled, but took the letter and started reading.

"Dear, Brian.

First, congratulations on your upcoming wedding to Michael. It was quite a shock when he told me that the two of you were getting married. I didn't know that he and Ben were breaking it off, and I thought you didn't believe in marriage, but I hope you will be very happy together.

I guess he has told you my secret by now. That's the reason I left you. I couldn't turn into your mother, but more importantly, I couldn't allow you to turn into your father and stay with somebody just because they got pregnant. I chose to leave you instead of letting that happen.

What I will not do, though, is deprive you of our child. I will name you as the other father unless you tell me not to. I will not ask you to give up your parental rights and I will not ask any money of you. I have seen how hurt you have been when Mel and Lindz have made some decision about Gus without asking you, and then turned around and ask you to pay for it. That is never going to happen with our son.

If you wish to be a part of your son's life, get word to my mother and she will get word to you when he is born. We can make some sort of arrangement where I drop him off at my mother's and you can pick him up there. That way, you don't have to deal with me. I'm sorry if it will be uncomfortable for you to see my mother, but I don't see any other way. I don't really want to see any of the gang; they are yours and Michael's friends, and Deb is his mother. I'm sorry, but I can't handle to see her happy for the two of you and know that she is your mother-in-law.

As you have probably deduced from this, I'm expecting a boy. He is healthy, or so the doctors tell me. He is due in about two weeks. If you have any ideas about names, tell my mother that too and I will give our son the name unless I hate it. Would you like him to have your last name? I have considered giving him both and calling him Taylor-Kinney.

I hope you will choose to be a part of his life, but if you don't, I can understand that. I promise to tell our son what a wonderful man you are, anyway.

Well, the last thing to say is, I love you, Brian, have from the first night I met you, and I don't expect that to ever change. I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Love, always,

Justin"

The entire family was quiet and very still. The first one to speak was Ben.

"Michael, why does Justin think that you and Brian are getting married?"

"I don't know."

Nobody believed him because he had guilt written all over his face.

"The more important question is why did he leave me in the first place? I know that I told you about the broken condom. I also told you how worried I was about Justin because he wasn't feeling well. You were the one who told me to get him to a doctor; but then the day of the appointment, you called me with an emergency, which turned out to be nothing. That night at family dinner, you steered the conversation into deadbeat dads and asked me why my father had married my mother, if he couldn't stand her. That was when I told you all about how my mother had gotten pregnant to trap him with her. My guess would be that you had somehow figured out that Justin was pregnant and you wanted to make sure that he left me. You knew that he would never tell me about the pregnancy after that little story. Well, congratulations, Michael. The only damn thing you have accomplished is that I have lost 5 months of Justin's pregnancy. If you think for even a second that I won't find him and beg him to forgive me for not figuring it out myself, you are sorely mistaken."

Brian was seething, and not a single member of the family came to Michael's defense.

"That's not the only thing you have accomplished. You have also accomplished putting a huge strain on our marriage. You will have to have a very good reason for what you did if you are to have even a chance at saving our relationship."

Ben was white in the face with shock, and Ted hurried to him and helped him to sit down in a chair.

Brian finally let Michael go and grabbed his cell phone.

"Jennifer? It's Brian. Please tell me where he is."

Brian listened to the answer before talking again.

"I had no idea he was pregnant when he left. He never said a thing to me; he packed all of his things while I was at work. If he had talked to me, none of this would have ever happened."

He listened again and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I'll go over there right now. See you soon."

He pushed the 'End' button and went to put on his coat.

"What are you going to do? We all know that you have never wanted to be a full time father. I was just trying to spare you the inconvenience of having to tell Boy Wonder that."

"You don't know shit, Michael. You are right; I never wanted to be a full time father, not until Gus was born. I realized that I was capable of unconditional love for my son, that there was no chance in hell that I would ever turn into my father. And one thing is for sure; I would never leave Justin because he was pregnant with my child."

With that, he left the house and let the family deal with Michael for now.

When he got to the address Jennifer had given him, he parked the car and looked around. The place was a dump, but he assumed it was the only thing Justin could afford. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. When Justin opened the door, he stared at Brian with an open mouth.

"Hey, Sunshine, you look beautiful."

"Brian! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting married."

"I'm not. Michael is still married to Ben, at least for the time being. He was not too impressed when he heard that his husband had told you he was going to marry me."

Brian's tongue was in his cheek.

"You told them?"

"I had Mel read the letter out loud. I would have done it myself, but I had Michael pinned to the wall at the time. May I come in?"

Justin stepped aside and motioned for Brian to come in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"What? No, Brian. I don't want you to do that. I don't ever want to be a burden to you. Like I said in the letter, I don't want you to stay with me out of obligation to the baby."

"Justin, I was tricked into telling that story. Michael had apparently figured out that you were pregnant and wanted to 'spare me the inconvenience of telling you myself'. That story was about my parents, not me. I don't feel obligated. We made this baby together. If I tell you that he is my responsibility, will you not jump to the wrong conclusion? I don't mean that in a bad way. You know that I will love this baby as much as I love Gus; the fact is I might even love him a little more because he is yours."

Justin looked at him with an open mouth, again. Brian gently put his finger under his chin and closed his mouth. He then proceeded to give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Justin. I have been miserable the last 5 months. The only fucking thing I have been doing is work. Tonight was the first family dinner since you left. Michael guilted me into going. I think he figured that you would try to contact me after that little revelation from him today. What he didn't count on was you sending a messenger with a letter and you remembering Friday night dinner."

"Why would I forget Friday night dinner? I have been to enough of them."

"I never said he was the sharpest tool in the shed. I think it was a rare stroke of luck that he guessed that you were pregnant."

Justin laughed and then became very serious.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I love you and I want you to come home. We will have to look for somewhere else to live. The loft is really not set up for more than two at the max. We might have to look for a house; we will have to talk to your mother and see what she can come up with."

Justin's whole face lit up and he leaned into Brian as much as he could with his rather large stomach.

"I love you, Brian, and it almost broke my heart when Michael told me you were getting married. I thought that you had just said you didn't believe in marriage when it was with me, that you had really only been waiting for the right time and then made your move with Michael, that maybe I was just a place holder until you were ready to settle down with your true love."

Justin looked sad, disdainful, and relieved all at once.

"You could never be a place holder for anybody, Sunshine."

He took Justin's hands and helped him stand.

"I'll pack you a bag with the things you'll need until tomorrow. I'll call Ted and Emmett and have them come over here first thing in the morning to help me pack up the rest of it. Is that ok, baby?"

The blond was floored. Brian was not one for cute nicknames; the closest he had ever come was to call him Sunshine.

"That sounds fine. Do you think they will do it? They're not all mad at me for leaving like that?"

"No, Justin, they were all convinced it was something I had done. Now they know it was something Michael did, and they are not mad at you at all, any of them."

"Not even Mel and Lindz? I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to them in the letter."

"They did look a little uncomfortable. I think they have a lot of thinking to do tonight; and then they have some talking to each other to do tomorrow. Let's see what happens then, but I don't think they will end up being mad at you. Me, maybe."

He smirked and Justin backhanded him gently in the arm.

Brian found a duffel and packed up a set of clothes, toiletries and a sketchpad and pencils. They left the apartment and went to the Corvette. It turned out that the vehicle wasn't exactly easy to get into while eight and a half months pregnant. They managed, but had just as much trouble when they arrived at the loft and Justin had to get out again.

"I'll get another car before we have to go to the hospital. You're going to need a car, anyway. No son of mine is going to be riding on public transportation."

He shuddered at the thought, and Justin just laughed at him. When they got to the big metal door of the loft, Justin started breathing a little easier; and when they were finally inside, he heaved a great big sigh and visibly relaxed.

"It's good to be home."


End file.
